


Lost and Found

by mrsbertucci



Series: Her Savior [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: Part of the Her Savior series based off a prompt I got from someone on Teaspoon!Thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for being an amazing friend and one helluva beta!





	1. Found

Her Savior: Lost and Found

Chapter One: Found

 

"Are you excited for your birthday dinner, love?" 

Rose beamed at her husband as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Range Rover. "God, yes! It'll be so nice to just relax. That psychology paper took everythin' outta me. I could write _another_ paper on stress from writing the first one!" 

"I don't know why you stress. You've got all A's!" 

"Because I bust my arse for those A's. Anything less is unacceptable." 

John pulled to a stop at a red light and turned to study Rose, brows furrowed. "Where'd you get an idea like that?" 

She sighed and then answered, not meeting his eyes. "I just... I just wanna do my best." 

"Rose-" 

"Light's green." 

Rose was glad that he let it drop. She lived in a house with four people who had only ever gotten A's. She knew her family wouldn't judge her for receiving lower marks, but she couldn't help but feel intimidated. 

This was her second term taking classes and she really did enjoy them. She still worked at the University library, just part time now. Her psychology classes were her favorite; so much so, she believed she'd found her calling. 

They were quiet the rest of the drive home. Jenny's car wasn't in the driveway. John had bought Jenny a silver Prius when she had gotten her driver's license. She drove her siblings and cousins to and from school. 

"Where're the kids?" 

"Oh, Jenny texted, said they had some last minute shopping to do. They'll be home before we leave for dinner." 

John shut off the engine and came around to open her door. 

"So we have the house to ourselves for a bit?" Rose gave her husband her famous tongue-touched grin and watched his gaze zero in on her mouth. 

"I believe we do. Did you have something specific in mind?" He shut the door behind her and grabbed her hand. 

She swung their hands as they walked up the front steps. "Weellll, it _is_ my birthday. Only fittin' that you get to see me in my birthday suit." 

"Oh, yes!" 

Once inside, John told Rose to go on upstairs while he called Jenny to get an estimated time of arrival. "Don't want them coming in mid-shag, do we?" 

She laughed at her husband's theatrical shudder as she made her way to their bedroom. Immediately, she began stripping out of her jeans and jumper. She'd dressed down because she and Clara had been in the library basement looking through archives for an anniversary banquet that was going to be held next month. The two friends had emerged coated with dust. 

Now, she stood, completely bare, in front of the standing mirror. She looked at the changes her body had gone through since her life had changed for the better. Gaining weight had done her good. She had curves instead of sharp, jutting angles. Her scar from her emergency surgery from almost three years prior had faded to a slim pink line. She still experienced numbness above the incision but, other than that, she hardly noticed it anymore. 

She ran her hands over her breasts, down her stomach and hips, and around to her bum. She'd never felt more like a woman than she did now. She appreciated her body and no longer felt like a 'waste of a woman'. Those days were behind her. John had shown her how love should be: from living in love to making love. 

"My God, you are gorgeous." 

Rose jumped a little. She had been so lost in thought; she hadn't heard John come in. His compliment registered and her whole body lit up with a blush. 

Meeting his eyes in the mirror, she watched as he undressed himself. He held her gaze all the way until he was standing naked behind her. He placed his hands over hers, where they rested on her hips, and pulled her flush against him. He brushed her hair to the side and trailed open mouth kisses from the spot just behind her ear down her neck. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He mumbled against her shoulder as his hands came up to cup her breasts. "Every fantasy every man has ever had about the perfect woman is real and in my arms." 

Rose's bottom lip trembled with emotion. She wanted to thank him, return the sentiment, but she couldn't. Words failed her in moments like this and she knew he didn't mind. He was glad that she had started accepting his compliments. 

He started working her nipples with his talented fingers, causing her breath to hitch. She let him lead her back towards the bed. He had talked to Jenny and knew how much time they had and she didn't want to waste their precious moment alone together by asking about the kids. The kids were okay and not home. That's all she needed to know. 

He turned her and encouraged her to lie down.   She licked her plump bottom lip as he crawled over to her. She opened her legs, welcoming him into her body. Once he was almost buried to the hilt, he slid an arm around her shoulders and used his other arm to grasp behind her knee. He raised her knee, opening her up enough for him to seat himself completely. 

Rose raised her arms and threaded her fingers into his hair, bringing his mouth to hers. She swept her tongue through his mouth in long, unhurried strokes, giving John all her attention. When he started to rock his hips, she broke the kiss with a whimper. 

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself, love." She loved that he knew her body and sounds of pleasure well now and no longer worried about hurting her. 

Rose rocked her hips in time with his. "Always. I love you." 

He pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "I love you, too." 

No other words were needed as they lost themselves in their pleasure. When Rose came, her orgasm flowed languidly through her veins. Opening her eyes, she was blessed with the sight of John just as he found his release. 

He rested his forehead against hers. "Happy Birthday, my Rose." 

She giggled as he pressed several kisses all over her face. "Thank you. Care to join me in a quick shower?" 

"Rose, if there is ever a day that I say no to that question, have Jack shoot me." 

"Yes, Doctor." 

************************************************************************************ 

"Happy birthday to yoooooou." 

Rose blew the candles out as her family finished singing. The surrounding patrons at the steakhouse applauded, making her flush with embarrassment. She smiled and waved at them while the waitress took the cake to cut it. 

Tim tapped her on the arm. "We don't have to share the cake with all these people, do we, Mum?" 

"No, darling. They were just bein' polite." 

After finishing up their dessert, Rose brought Chloe to the restroom to wash up. "How did you manage to get chocolate frosting in your ponytail?" 

Chloe frowned as Rose used a wet paper towel to get the frosting out of her hair. "I haven't the foggiest, Mummy. Maybe Tim, Daddy, and I can conduct an experiment with the leftover cake. See if we can recreate it." 

She smiled at her daughter's quizzical expression as she, no doubt, pondered the way about doing the experiment. Since joining the Noble family, Chloe's love of science had grown. Whenever Rose had to go to her single night class, Chloe and Tim would join John in his advanced physics lab. They had a blast and John's students loved them. 

"Well, keep me informed of the results." Rose threw away the paper towel and herded Chloe to the door. 

"Of course, Mummy. You're the one who asked the question!" 

She kissed her baby girl's cheek then opened the swinging door. She had to stop short and pull Chloe back to keep from running right into another woman. 

"So sorry!" Mother and daughter spoke at the same time. 

The woman looked at Rose then down at Chloe, mouth open as if she were going to speak. Something about her seemed familiar to Rose. The woman was older, maybe in her late sixties, with black hair, dark, round eyes and lines covering her face. She just stared and Rose began to feel uncomfortable. 

"Please excuse us. C'mon, sweetheart." 

As she made her way over to John, Rose looked back and the woman was still watching them, but now her focus was on Chloe. When the strange woman looked up and saw that she was caught, she hurried on into the restroom.

"Everything alright, love?" 

Rose turned to John with her brows furrowed. "Yeah, just had a weird run-in with some lady. She was kinda familiar, but I couldn't place her an' she was starin' at Chloe just now. It was just... weird." 

"Huh. Maybe she thought you two were someone else. Who knows? Let's get home. You have presents waiting for you." 

************************************************************************************ 

Rose stepped out of the psychology building, White Hall, sighing in relief. She had just turned in her final paper for the year. Next week's class will be for revision and the following week would be her final exam. She couldn't wait to be done, but only because she would be able to start more classes. Since deciding for a degree in psychology, Rose was itching to finish. 

The weather outside was beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the light breeze didn't even warrant a cardigan. Rose looped her brown leather messenger bag over her shoulder and set off towards the library. She didn't have to work today, she'd just promised Clara she'd help out digging through the archives again. 

She was halfway to the library when someone called out. "Excuse me!" 

Rose turned to see an older woman jogging towards her. She reminded Rose of someone, but the stranger spoke before Rose could think more on it. 

"Hello. You're Rose Tyler, yeah?" The woman blew the flyaway strands of black hair back from her face. She held her handbag in one hand and a crumpled piece of paper in the other. 

Rose eyed her warily as she clutched her bag's strap tighter. Recognition set in. "You're the woman from the rest'rant last night." 

"Yeah, I am. And you're Rose Tyler." 

Rose nodded slowly as she took a step back, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "And you are?" 

"My name is Mary Moffat. I'm Jimmy and Adam's mum."

 

 

 


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of domestic abuse and miscarriage!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever is the amazing beta, all mistakes are mine!

Her Savior: Lost and Found

Chapter Two: Lost

  

_"My name is Mary Moffat. I'm Jimmy and Adam's mum."_  

For a second, Rose's vision went hazy and she had a loud ringing in her ears. Jimmy and Adam's mum? The only thing Jimmy had ever said about his mum was 'she couldn't take it and she split when I was six'. She had honestly thought the woman was dead. Rose didn't know what to say. 

"I can see you are shocked to see me." Mary studied Rose from head to toe. "You look like you're doing well. Benefit from my sons' deaths, did you?" 

_That_ knocked Rose back to reality. "I beg your pardon? How dare you! You know _nothin'_ about me!" 

Mary took a step towards Rose. "I know that _both_ of my sons are dead and you're the cause." 

Rose's voice dropped to a whisper. "You have no idea... _none_." She started to tremble and knew it was obvious to the woman across from her. She needed to escape. She needed John. "I-I-I can't... I can't _deal_ with this right now." 

"You might as well, 'cos I'm not going away." Mary pointed to an area of picnic tables behind the cafeteria. "I'll give you some time to collect yourself. Meet me there in one hour, you hear me? One hour or I _will_ find you myself." 

Rose watched through blurry vision as Mary walked away. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. _JOHN!_ She needed her husband. Without another glance at the mother of her nightmares, Rose took off at a full on run, making her way to John's building.

********** 

"Now, what I just passed out to you is the study guide for the final. If you do well on this, you'll do fine on the final. What we covered today will be on there, but not-” John looked up as his classroom door was flung open. Rose ran in, bracing herself against the doorframe as she struggled to catch her breath. John's heart sank into his stomach. Without looking away from his wife he announced, "Class dismissed!" 

He ran over to Rose, recognizing she was in the middle of a panic attack. He grasped her hands, taking in her shallow breaths and wide eyes. "Look at me, love. Watch me. Breathe with me. Deep breath in." He inhaled through his nose and was grateful when she did the same. "Now, out through your mouth." 

They completed four more deep breaths when Rose finally nodded that she was okay. He took her by her hand and led her to his office down the hall, both ignoring the curious looks of the fleeing students. 

John had barely shut and locked the door before Rose was on him. She fisted her hands in his oxford and sobbed into his chest. Immediately, he brought his arms around her. He tried to calm her down but nothing was working. As he held his shaking wife in his arms, he tried to figure out what could have caused this. He could only think of two people who could cause such a drastic reaction in Rose and they were both dead. 

"Rose, love, _please_ , tell me what's wrong." Nothing. Just more sobs. "You're scaring me, Rose. Please. Everything will be alright, just talk to me." 

He noticed her actively working to calm herself and his anxiety level decreased a small amount. He'd started to worry that Rose would pass out. Eventually, she pulled back, wiping her nose with her sleeve reminding him so much of their daughter, Chloe. 

He brushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose. "What happened, Rose?" 

"Last night, do you remember the woman at the rest'rant? The one who was starin' at me and Chloe?" 

Her voice was so quiet and tremulous John had to lean in to hear. "Yeah, I remember. Didn't see her face though. Does this have something to do with her?" 

Rose nodded, eyes tearing up again. "Sh-she approached me just, just now. Said she was, she was J-jimmy an' Adam's mum." 

All the air rushed out of John's lungs. He stared, open mouthed, at his wife. He could see the terror written all over her face. Could this really be the mother of the low-life scum? And, if so, why would she show her face now? Did she want revenge? To sue them? Did she want... oh, no! 

"Chloe." He breathed out her name, fear radiating through his body. 

"I know." Rose whispered. "I was thinkin' the same thing. What if she wants to try an' take her from us?" 

John wrapped her tighter in his arms. "She can't, love. She has no right but, besides that, she'd have to go through you and me first. How did she even find out about you?" 

"I don't know. I couldn't deal with her. I just needed you." 

John held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her temple. He listened as Rose told him about how Mary had insisted on meeting with her and promised to go with her. He let go of her to make a cuppa, hoping the familiar brew would help calm her. 

"I was thinking... Mary never mentioned Chloe. Maybe she doesn't know about her. Not only did I not give Chloe Jimmy's last name, I didn't even put him on the birth certificate." 

John couldn't help the relief he felt at hearing those words. On paper, he was the only one ever to be listed as Chloe's father. "Did Jimmy know that?" 

"He knew she didn't have his name, but keepin' him off the birth certificate...? God, no! Can you imagine what he would've done if he knew?" 

John shuddered at the thought. He still didn't know all the details of what had happened to Rose during her relationship with Jimmy, but what he did know told him it wouldn't have been good. 

Rose put her tea down and stood. "I'd like to go now. I want to get there first." 

He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. "Okay, love. Let's go." 

************************************************************************************ 

Rose was grateful for John's arm around her waist as they sat waiting for Mary. At the moment, he was all that was holding her together. A wave of nausea swept over her and she leaned into his side. 

"I think I might be sick." 

"Go ahead if you need to. I'll be right here." 

She took a few deep breaths and the feeling passed. "I'm scared, John." 

"Everything is going to be alright. We can get through anything, us. The Stuff of Legends." 

She met his loving gaze. "Yeah. The Stuff of Legends." 

A throat being cleared caught their attention. Mary Moffatt stood across from them with her arms folded. "I didn't think you'd come." She pointed her chin towards John. "Who's this?" 

"This is my husband, Doctor John Noble." 

"I don't like him bein' here." 

The words were barely out of her mouth when John spoke. "I'm not thrilled about you being here threatening my wife." 

Rose spoke to take Mary's angry focus off of her love. "You found me, but how do I even know you are who you say you are?" 

She watched as the older woman pulled a stack of photos from her bag and slid them over to her. The first photo showed a very young Mary holding a little boy that Rose knew very well to be Jimmy Stone. The next picture was a professional family portrait with Mary, young Jimmy, tiny Adam, and a man that favored Adam. 

Rose pushed the pictures back over to Mary. "Jimmy said you left them. I was with him for nine years and you never once came around. Why now?" 

Mary sighed, obviously reluctant to share any personal information, but Rose guessed Mary knew that if she wanted to get answers, she'd have to answer some questions herself. Mary stared at the family picture as she spoke. 

"I left because I couldn't take it anymore. After Jimmy's dad died, I married a drunk who turned my little boys against me. He poisoned them with lies and instead of fighting for them, I ran away. Took me a long time, but I finally straightened myself out. Got remarried. My husband has children and it made me want to find mine; hoping I hadn't missed my chance." Mary brought her eyes up to Rose and the contempt in her stare was overwhelming. "Imagine my heartbreak when I find out that not only is _one_ of my boys is dead but _both_ of them are. Everyone I spoke to while trying to find them gave me one name: Rose Tyler." 

Rose sat up straighter while still maintaining contact with John. To this day, she still felt guilt about Jimmy and Adam's death, but she wasn't about to let this woman rake her over the coals. 

"Adam committed suicide, Mary. It happened after he tried to kill me in some sick sense of justice. _He_ decided to end his life. It had nothin' to do with me." Rose paused, taking a deep breath through her nose, dreading what she was about to say. "I did cause Jimmy's death, but it was self-defense." 

"Suicide and self-defense? You expect me to believe that? Is that the story you told my two grandchildren?" 

Both Rose and John jumped at the mention of grandchildren. Rose's voice was low and shaky when she spoke. "How do you know about them?" 

"Remember a girl named Keisha?" Rose nodded. "In my search, a lead told me she knew you. She told me how you and Jimmy had a little girl and that the last time she saw you, you were noticeably pregnant." 

Rose closed her eyes as tears trailed down her cheeks. Her baby boy. No one but Rose, Mickey, and the doctor knew the sex of the baby. John didn't even know. But not one day went by that she didn't think about her child who never got to take a breath. 

"Just one." 

The breeze almost carried the words away, her voice was so quiet. John ran his hand along her back in an attempt to soothe her. 

"What?" Mary asked sharply. "What do you mean by that?" 

"I _mean_ that I only have one child from Jimmy." 

"So the second one was someone else's then?" Mary eyed John with disgust. 

Rose's head snapped up at Mary's scornful tone. All patience that Rose had possibly had with this woman was gone. Mary Moffatt was about to learn exactly what had happened to her son. 

"No." Rose's words were filled with fire. "When I say I only have one child with Jimmy it's because the night he died, your son beat me so bad that he _killed_ our unborn baby, our son!" 

Rose didn't miss John's flinch, catching it out the corner of her eye. 

Mary shook her head, her disbelief apparent. "You're lying!" 

"Hardly," Rose scoffed. "You're lyin' to yourself." Rose stood, and was grateful when John followed her example, letting her take the lead. She stared Mary dead in the face. "The last time you saw Jimmy, he was a little kid. You know _nothin'_ about the monster he became. You think that I've been lyin' to my daughter about the type of man your son was? I don't have to lie 'cause she was there _that_ night and saw first-hand who he really was. Go back to wherever you came from, Mary. You're not welcome or wanted here." 

Rose turned and started to walk away, John's arm secure around her shoulder, when Mary called out. "I'm not gonna give up, Rose!" 

Turning to face the afflicted woman, Rose knew what she was about to say would hurt but, right now, she wanted to hurt Mary. 

"You gave up on your own kids so you should have no problem walkin' away now!" 

"Come on, love." John used the arm around her shoulders to pull her towards him. "Let's go home."

 

 

 


	3. Just Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy angst in this chapter! TenRoseForeverandever... *muwah* Love ya, doll!

Her Savior: Lost and Found

Chapter 3 Just Drifting 

 

John held his wife's hair back as she retched, emptying her stomach on the oak tree closest to his building. He murmured reassurances in soft tones in his attempt to calm her. 

They had beaten a hasty retreat from the picnic table and the condemning woman. John had sat back and held his tongue as Mary had hurled accusations at Rose and it had been difficult. Listening to her say such terrible things after knowing all Rose had gone through had made him want to lash out, but he hadn't needed to. 

He was so proud of his wife. She had held herself together admirably when she'd spoken of the hell she had endured. She was truly magnificent. 

The revelation that Rose had been pregnant with a boy had shocked him. He'd had no idea that she'd known the sex of the baby. He tried not to be hurt that she hadn't told him because he knew that the subject of Jimmy was never an easy one for her to talk about. It just made him wonder: what else did he not know? 

Rose rising up slowly brought his mind back to the present. "Alright?" 

She huffed a laugh completely devoid of humor. "I... Can you hand me my bag? I have a bottle of water in there." 

He reached for the bag she had tossed aside in her haste to vomit. He found the water and passed it over, watching with concern as she swished and spit in an attempt to wash out her mouth. She was still shaking. 

"Let's get you home." 

"No." She shook her head and stopped him before he could wrap his arm around her waist. "You just have one more class. I'll wait in your office so you can finish up." 

He knew better than to argue with Rose right now. "Okay. All I'm gonna do is send them home with the practice exam. They can do it at home; they're my brightest class." 

"Whatever you wanna do, love. Lead the way."

********** 

"We'll go over the practice test next week, but feel free to email me with any questions you may have. Have a good week." 

John grabbed his messenger bag and headed out the door to his office. He was swift with his key and entered only to find Rose dry heaving into the rubbish bin. 

"Oh, Rose." He rushed over to her. Her cheeks were flushed and tears flowed down her face. He brushed her damp hair back from her forehead, noting how clammy her skin was. 

"What am I gonna do?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper and it broke his heart. 

"First, we're going to get up," he stood up, taking Rose with him making sure to support her unsteady frame, "and get home. I'm going to run you a bath, make you some tea and _we_ are going to figure this out. You aren't alone in this, love. I'm here." 

She leaned her forehead against his chest and sighed. He was surprised when she remained silent. The silence persisted on the way to the Range Rover and she hadn't met his eyes since she last spoke. He had never seen her so withdrawn, even in the beginning when he'd first met her... and he was scared. 

************************************************************************************ 

John sat at his desk in his home office staring blankly at the computer, the emails he should be responding to far from his mind. He was too worried about Rose to accomplish anything. 

Once he'd pulled in the driveway, she had exited without a word and had disappeared in the house. He had grabbed their bags and followed behind, wanting to pamper her. Immediately upon entering their bedroom, he'd heard the sound of the shower running. 

"Rose?" He had tried the handle but she had locked him out. And it had _hurt_. Still did if he was being honest with himself. 

She'd kept herself holed up in their bedroom even after the children had gotten home. Chloe had noticed her mum's absence straight away. "Where's Mum?" 

John had brushed his daughter's hair off her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Your Mum is having a bad day and she's lying down." 

Her little brows had furrowed. "How bad?"

"What do you mean, princess?" 

"Is it bad like she's still acting like mum, just really sad? Or is it bad like she's not talking and shutting herself away?" 

John had gaped at Chloe. He'd forgotten that she and Rose had had a life, a rough life at that, before coming to join his family. It had taken him a minute to find his voice and it was just a whisper. "The second one." 

She had looked up the stairs towards the master bedroom with a frown. "The last time she was like that was after... Best let her be, Daddy. She'll come around." 

She hadn't come around for dinner. Jenny and Tim had watched him from across the table, worry evident in their features, but they'd refrained from asking questions. 

The only life he had seen from his wife had been when Chloe had knocked on the door to tell her goodnight. The door had creaked open and, kneeling down, she'd swept Chloe up into a tight embrace. John had tried not to listen to what Chloe was saying as she held onto Rose, but he couldn't help it. 

"It's okay, Mummy." Chloe had whispered. "Daddy said you were having a bad day and it's okay. It's all gonna be okay. You have me and Daddy and Jenny and Tim now and, when you're ready, we're here." 

Tears had streamed silently down Rose's cheeks as she'd nodded against Chloe's shoulder. 

"I love you, Mummy. So very much."

Rose had pulled back and cupped Chloe's cheeks. She'd kissed her nose and whispered, "I love you, too." 

John had gotten a brief look from Rose before she'd gone back into the bedroom. When the door had clicked shut, he had sighed in relief when the lock didn't engage. Deciding she would come to him when she was ready, he'd retreated to his office. 

He finally gave up the pretense of working and shut down his computer. He leaned back in his chair. Since he had been with Rose, she'd never had a bad day like this. She'd had the other ones Chloe had spoken of, but this... he didn't know what to do! Chloe had said Rose would come around, but sitting here doing nothing was driving him spare. His love was in there hurting and he couldn't make it better. 

"NOOOOOOO!" 

Rose's scream pierced through the quiet night and John was on his feet. He managed to catch her in his arms as she bolted out of their room. "Rose! Rose, what's wrong, love?" 

She struggled in his arms, eyes wide with terror. "She took Chloe! She's gone! Lemme go!" 

He tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips to her ear and, in a firm tone, whispered, "Chloe's fine, Rose. She's here, asleep in her bed. She's _fine_. You were having a nightmare."

Rose stopped trying to break free and looked up. Her chest was heaving. "Are you sure?" 

"I am, love. Come on, let's go peek in on her." 

He held his wife against him with his arm around her waist and led her to their youngest daughter's room. He opened the door swiftly but quietly. Chloe was snuggled up on her side with the covers pulled up to just under her nose. 

Rose's legs gave out and John scooped her up into a bridal carry. Her arms came around his neck and she sobbed into his neck. Jenny came out of her room just then and rushed over to them.   
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" 

"Can you shut Chloe's door for me?" 

"Yeah, but what's wrong with Mum?" The teenager didn't take her eyes off her crying mother. 

"It's nothing that I can explain right now. She'll be fine. It's just been a hard day for her." Jenny didn't move. "Jenny, sweetheart, your mum's fine. Now, please, do as I say." 

"'Kay." 

Without another word, he brought Rose into their room, shutting the door with his heel. The bed was littered with papers, photographs and folders. He lowered his trembling Rose onto the only clear spot and started to clean up the clutter. His breath caught when he realized what Rose had been going over. In his hands he held police and hospital reports, photographs that had been taken for evidence, and a lone black and white sonogram printout. 

"I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout him. My son." 

Rose's words caused him to look up at her where she sat hugging her knees to her chest. He sat down by her feet. "Why didn't you tell me the baby was a boy?" 

She shrugged as she reached out to brush her fingers through his fringe. "Don't cry, love." He hadn't been aware that he'd been crying and a few tears splashed on his forearm. "I guess... I figured it didn't matter. Wasn't gonna change anything." 

He nodded as he looked at the pile of information. "What made you get all this out?" 

Rose stared at the folders too. For a few minutes, she said nothing and he feared that she was shutting down again. 

"I... I came up with a plan, and I needed to get this stuff out for it. I must've fallen asleep reading all this and had the nightmare." She finally met his eyes, her lower lip quivering. "Mary grabbed Chloe right from up under my nose and I couldn't do anythin' but stand there an' watch." 

He held his arms open for her and she threw herself at him. He rocked her slowly. "Oh, Rose. That will never happen. I won't let it." 

He placed kisses wherever he could reach while he held her to him. John didn't know what to feel. He was torn between happiness that she'd let him in, guilt for feeling hurt that she had shut him out, and heartbreak for all the pain his wife had to relive because of Mary. Eventually, Rose had cried herself out. 

"'M sorry, John. I shouldn't've pushed you away." She sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. He reached over, grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, and passed it to her. "Ta." 

"I won't lie and say it didn't hurt, but our wise-beyond-her-years eight-year-old daughter said you'd come around." He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "Now, tell me this plan of yours." 

"Right. My plan." She blew out a breath. "I really think it's the best way to go about dealing with Mary." 

"Alright," he said slowly. "I need to know the details, love." 

Nervous laughter escaped from Rose. "Guess that would help. Okay, here's what 'm thinkin'. Mary is dead set on blamin' me for everythin' and, with all that anger towards me, there's no way I'd let her meet Chloe. So-" 

"You're _actually_ thinking of letting her meet Chloe?" John was struck dumb at the thought. Rose pulled her hand out of his and crossed her arms. He immediately regretted how he phrased his question. "I'm sorry." 

"Are you gonna listen to me now?" He nodded. "I wanna show all of this to Mary." She paused when John opened his mouth. He closed it when he saw her right eyebrow rise. "I want her to read about everythin' her son did to me and, if she still insists I was in the wrong, then she'll _never_ see Chloe. 

"If she acknowledges the truth, 'm gonna leave it up to Chloe on whether or not she wants to meet Mary. 'M not gonna force a relationship on her. After everything Chloe has been through, she has the right to decide if she wants to see Mary or not." 

After a pause, John spoke. "Can I talk now?" She nodded. "I don't like the idea of you letting Mary see this stuff." 

"Why? What she gonna do with it? Nothin' in these files could benefit her in _any_ way." 

"I don't trust her." 

"I don't either, John, but the fact of the matter is she's not gonna go away. Doin' it this way gives me some control." She grabbed his hands. "Do you trust me?" 

"You know I do." He wanted to say more, he just wasn't sure he should. Rose called him out though. 

"But?" 

He sighed. _Here goes._ "I don't want Chloe to have anything to do with Mary. I don't want her anywhere near our daughter." 

"I know, love, but I've been thinkin' about this from Mary's point of view. Even with the fact that she left her children, she tried to find them and found out they're both dead. She probably feels angry and guilty. She wants to put Jimmy an' Adam up on pedestals and make me the bad guy. She's in denial. I'm gonna give her a chance to see the truth and if she can't, then... we'll cross that bridge when we get there." 

His Rose. His wonderful, compassionate Rose. As much as he didn't like this, he couldn't help but be proud of her. He wanted to lighten the mood some so he pulled her to his chest and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I see you're putting your psychology classes to good use then." 

"Git." Her insult was watered down by her giggle. She did manage to get a pinch to his side. 

"Oi! Don't damage the goods!" He loved hearing her giggle. Unfortunately, he had to ask a mood-killing question. "How will you get in touch with Mary?" 

Rose snuggled herself further into John's arms. "She'll find me. I just have to wait." 

"I may hate the situation, but I support you and I'll be waiting with you." 

"Of course you will. We're the Stuff of Legends." 

He leaned back to press a delicate kiss to his wife's lips. "Truer words have never been spoken, love."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Asking For Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see how Rose's plan plays out.
> 
> Much love to TenRoseForeverandever!

Her Savior: Lost and Found

Chapter Four Asking for Directions

  

It turned out they only had to wait two days before Mary showed her face again. Rose was coming out of the library's employee break room when she saw the older woman standing at the counter. Clara started to go over to Mary but Rose put a hand on her arm. "I got this." 

Taking a deep breath, Rose walked up to Mary and placed her hands on the counter. "I get off at three. Let's meet at the same picnic table for three thirty." 

"Fair enough." 

Rose waited until Mary was out of sight to text John. 

_Mary just showed up. Meeting her at 3:30 at the picnic table. ~RTN_

Knowing he was in class and wouldn't be able to respond right away, she went back to work on the archive project. It turned out she didn't have to wait long.

_I'll pick you up when you get off and we'll go over there together. ~JN_

_Thank you, my love. Do you have the stuff? ~RTN_

_You make it sound like a drug deal but yes I have the stuff ~JN_

_See you soon, my silly Doctor ~RTN_  

********** 

Mary was already sitting there when John parallel parked. Rose reached back and grabbed the overstuffed manila folder from the behind the driver's seat. "Let's do this."

When John came around the car to stand beside her, Rose grabbed his hand. As they walked over, Rose practiced her speech in her head. She also reminded herself to not lose her temper. 

"What's that?" Mary asked, eyeing the folder in Rose's hands as the couple sat. 

"An offer and the only one you're gonna get." Rose gave John's hand a squeeze before she let go. She set the folder on the tabletop and placed both of her hands on it. "The way I see it, you have no right comin' here and demandin' to see Chloe. John is her father, in life and on paper." 

Mary looked over at John and he raised his head, looking down his nose at her and arched his left eyebrow. Rose was sure Mary was hoping they didn't notice her shiver. Tearing her eyes away from him, Mary turned to Rose. "I do have a right. My son is Chloe's biological father." 

"What proof do you have? Jimmy's name isn't even on the birth certificate." The look on Mary's face proved to Rose that Mary had nothing to stand behind. "That's what I thought. Now, I have no doubt you will continue to be a thorn in our side, so this is what I came up with. 

"This folder represents my time with Jimmy. It's hospital records, police reports, and photos. Most of 'em I took myself in case anythin'..." Rose stopped in an attempt to rein in her emotions. Her sweet husband put his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Anyway, I even included what happened with Adam. We want you to read this, _all_ of it. I want you to really know who your son was and what he did to me. If after, you still believe me to be a liar then _any_ chance you might've had at meeting Chloe is gone. It'll also include a restraining order. 

"But, if you see that I've been honest with you, I won't object if Chloe _wants_ to meet you. And I'll know if you're lying." She forced herself to look in Mary's eyes, hoping Mary wouldn't call her bluff. She knew Mary could just agree for the sake of seeing Chloe, but Rose didn't think that she would risk it. 

"Say I believe you, you're going to let Chloe make the decision? She's just a kid!" 

John answered for Rose. "Chloe isn't _just_ a kid. She's brilliant and a lot more grown up than some adults I know. She was _there_ , Mary." 

Jimmy's mother looked down at the folder Rose had pushed in front of her, hands folded in her lap. 

"My mobile number's in there. Call me when you've made your decision."

************************************************************************************ 

The Noble family sat around the dinner table eating spaghetti and talking about their day. Tim was explaining how it wasn't his fault the fire alarm went off during science class when Rose heard her mobile ring. She met John's eyes, both knowing who was calling, before she excused herself. 

She grabbed her mobile from her purse and headed upstairs as she answered the call from the unknown number. "Hello?" 

There was silence on the line and just as Rose was about to speak, a quiet voice beat her to it. "Rose. It's Mary. I'd like to meet with you if it's possible." 

Rose noticed the change in the woman's gruff demeanor. She seemed softer and Rose knew right then and there that Mary believed her. "Yeah. Um, we're eatin' dinner right now, but if you give me, say... an hour, I can meet you. There's a little cafe on the corner of Main and Wilson Street." 

"I'll be there." The call disconnected. 

Rose blew out a breath and headed downstairs. She rejoined her family at the table, all eyes on her. The children had been walking on eggshells the past few days, not knowing what would upset Rose. While she was still anxious and fearful over Mary being here, she tried to appear calm in front of the kids. 

She met John's eyes and nodded, knowing he would understand it was Mary who had called. The Noble family finished eating and Rose sent the two younger kids into the living room to finish their homework. 

"Jenny, could you watch the kids? Your father and I need to go somewhere for a bit." 

Jenny was loading the dishwasher, but had stopped while Rose was talking. She looked at Rose and John then resumed her chore. "Does this have anything to do with the other night?"

"Jenny-" John started, but Rose interrupted.

"Yeah. It does. I plan to talk with you, Tim, and Chloe soon, okay?" 

"Okay then." The seventeen-year-old hugged Rose tight. "I'm just worried about you, Mum. Be careful and I'll see you and Dad when you get home."

********** 

The drive to _Hello, Starlight_ cafe was quiet. They were both aware of the importance of Mary's decision. Either they were going to have to tell Chloe who wanted to meet her or they were going to need a restraining order. 

John parked on the side street and unbuckled his seatbelt. Rose put a hand on his arm to stop him. "John, I... I would like to go in alone." 

Complete and utter shock played over his features. "You can't be serious." 

"Look, I have a feelin' I know what she's gonna say and somethin' in my gut is tellin' me this is the way to go." Rose looked towards the cafe then back to John. "Let me talk with her first and then I'll let you know when you can come in." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. I got this." 

John placed his hands on his thighs and sighed. "Alright, fine, but I'll be standing right outside watching." 

She leaned over the middle console and pressed a light kiss to his soft lips. "Thank you, love." 

True to his word, John took up sentry outside the front window. Rose gave him a small wave as she walked into the dimly lit cafe. This had become Chloe's favorite place to come since they'd discovered it last year. The walls were painted midnight blue and constellations were mapped out on the walls with fairy lights. Lanterns that been painted to resemble stars, planets, and meteors hung throughout. 

Rose spotted Mary in the back corner table, fixing up a cup of tea. Rose made her way over to the table, catching Mary's attention. She was surprised when Mary stood. She was even more surprised when she noticed tears twinkling in the older woman's eyes. 

"Rose, I'm..." Mary drew her into a soft embrace causing Rose to gasp. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what you went through." 

Rose brought her arms around her, holding her while she wept. Rose had suspected Mary would realize the truth, assuming Rose was right about Mary suffering abuse from Adam's father. However, relieving as it was to know Mary believed her, Rose was becoming uncomfortable in the embrace and pulled back. Mary gestured for Rose to sit as she wiped her eyes. 

"Please," Mary gestured to the teapot, "have some tea. I see your husband is standing guard." 

Rose prepared her tea then looked back at John. She gave him a soft smile, which he returned. "He loves me." 

Mary was smiling when Rose turned back to her. "It's wonderful, isn't it? When you find someone who shows you what love truly is. I made a mess of my life, Rose, and my husband, Steven, was patient. He helped me put my life back together; get on track. 

"I owe you such an apology. When I found out about Jimmy and Adam... I was so _angry_. I wanted to blame you, to hate you, when really I feel that way about myself. I hate myself for leaving my boys. I should have worked harder, _fought_ harder, when all I did was throw myself a pity party. What you went through... _endured_..." Mary took a shuddering breath. "I can't help but feel that I've lost my boys three times now. First, when I left. Then when I found out they died, and again when I found out what they became..." She covered her mouth with a balled up napkin, unable to say anymore.

Mary apologized and took a moment to compose herself. 

Rose had sat and listened to Mary and felt the woman's sincerity was genuine. "'M sorry for your losses, Mary, I really am. Life must have been terrible for you to leave your sons. You did what you felt you had to do, just as I did. We suffered a lot, you and me. You've done well for yourself. It took me some time, but 'm fine now. _Chloe_ is fine now. It took a while before she came around, but with the help of Dr. Pond she started speakin' again after... But the real difference was made when we met the Noble family. She's safe and loved. We both are." 

Mary nodded and Rose turned to motion John to come in. He was at the table in a flash. "Everything okay?" 

"Dr. Noble, I want to apologize to you, too. For what I put you and Rose through." 

John nodded and gave Mary a tight smile. "That is very kind of you to say. I take it you believe Rose."

Mary reached down and pulled the folder Rose had given her out of her bag. "I do. All of this... it's terrible, yes, but the one thing that really made me see the truth was this." 

She pulled out a photograph and placed it on the table in front of the couple. Rose inhaled a sharp breath and covered her mouth. John choked out a sob and pulled Rose close to his side. 

"How..." Rose whispered. "I've never seen this before... Where did you...?" Rose couldn't take her eyes off the photo. 

"It was stuck to another picture. You must have overlooked it." 

With shaking hands, Rose picked up the picture that showed her just after that infamous night. She must have been fresh out of surgery because her stomach was flat. She was unconscious and black and blue. Her face was almost unrecognizable. But, what made her heart clench and tears fall was Chloe, not even six-years-old yet, curled up in the bed, snuggled into her side. Her baby girl was holding her mummy's hand to her tiny chest and she was fast asleep.

"Seeing your daughter there, with you... I've come to learn children know who they can trust, can sense evil, and that right there is a little girl so in love with her mum, she was protecting you even in her sleep. Chloe is one lucky girl to have you." 

" _I'm_ the lucky one," Rose whispered, eyes still on the picture. 

"Um," Mary paused, looking very uncertain. "I, I understand i-if you don't want..." 

Rose set the picture down and threaded her fingers with John's. He gave it a squeeze in silent agreement to the question she didn't even need to ask.

"We'll ask Chloe. I can't even to begin to imagine what her answer'll be, but we'll ask and I'll let you know." 

"Thank you, Rose. And you, John." Mary smiled in gratitude. 

John nodded, but narrowed his eyes, showing his fierce resolve to watch over his loved ones. "Mary, you've shown us a different side, but how do we know you won't cause problems if Chloe says she doesn't want to meet you?" John didn't give Mary a chance to answer. "My family is my priority and I will protect them at any and all costs." 

"I was wrong before. I've already told Rose that, but you have my word that, if Chloe doesn't want to see me, I'll disappear." 

With a promise to call, Rose and John left the cafe.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final full chapter! Only a short epilogue to follow! I hope y'all like where I took this. Thanks for reading and all the lovely comments! 
> 
> Beta love to TenRoseForeverandever!
> 
> P.S. Adult content in this chapter!

Her Savior: Lost and Found

Chapter 5 Arriving 

 

Chloe walked out the school with her lunchbox held in her hand and waving goodbye to her friends with her free one. When she spotted her parents, she took off at a run. She'd been so excited when Rose had told her that they would be picking her up from school. 

John and Rose had both decided to take their daughter to the _Hello, Starlight_ cafe. Once there, Chloe picked out her favorite pastry and juice, while Rose ordered tea for her and John. They let Chloe choose a table and she picked one against the front window. 

Not long after sitting, Chloe spoke. "Alright, you two," she said in her best imitation of her mum. "Ready to tell me what's going on?" 

Rose had figured her brilliant little girl had realized something was up. John leaned forward, hands folded on the table. "Your Mum and I _do_ need to talk to you about something." 

He looked over at Rose, giving her the floor. She nodded her thanks. 

"The other day I was visited by a woman. Her name's Mary Moffat. She's..." Rose looked at her cup of tea cradled in her hands. She looked up when Chloe's tiny hands covered hers. Chloe gave her a small smile, which Rose returned. Oh, her sweet girl was so strong. 

"Mary Moffat is Jimmy's mother." 

"Oh." Chloe sat back and started chewing on her thumbnail. "I didn't think she was even alive. Why'd she visit you?" 

John reached over and pulled Chloe's hand down from her mouth. "Well, princess, she wants to meet you." 

"But I don't even know who she is..." 

Rose thought over how to explain but, ultimately, decided to go with the truth. After everything they've been through, Chloe wouldn't appreciate the sugarcoating. "I didn't know her either. She left when Jimmy was a little kid and never came back around. When she found out Jimmy died, she found me because you're her last connection to him." 

"But I don't _know_ her!" Chloe frowned as she stamped her foot on the ground. "How can I be connected to her? I'm a Noble." 

"Yes, darling, you are, and always will be." Rose reached out and brushed Chloe's fringe back. The motion was familiar and it seemed to lessen the fear in Chloe's eyes. Fear that Rose had never wanted to see in her child's eyes again. 

Chloe looked at her with wide, damp eyes. "Do I have to see her?" 

"No."

"Absolutely not!" 

Rose and John had spoken at the same time. John gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, love, go ahead." 

Rose took a deep breath. "No, you don't have to see her. Not if you don't want to. The choice is yours. All that I've been through, darling, well... you were right there with me, not havin' the childhood you shoulda had." 

"Mummy," Chloe took on the tone of a parent scolding a child. "You gave me everything you could and I loved it! And now," she smiled, "I've got so much more." 

"That's right, you do. But this is your decision to make, not mine. I would never take that choice away from you." 

Her little eyebrows furrowed. "Can I think about it?" 

Rose wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Of course, love. Take as much time as you need." 

Chloe nodded, her concerned little face relaxing a bit. "Okie dokes. May I go to the loo? I gotta pee!"

John chuckled. "Go ahead, princess." Mummy and Daddy watched their daughter scamper off to the loo. He pulled Rose to his side and kissed her temple. "Our baby girl is so grown up, Rose." He held up a hand to stop her protest. "And that is not a bad thing. You heard what she said. You're a brilliant mother, to her, and Jenny and Tim." 

"And you, John Noble... there aren't words for how happy I am that you are Chloe's daddy." 

"MUMMY! My bow fell in the toilet!" 

Rose groaned and turned her head to John. "Wanna get that, Daddy?" 

He chuckled. "Oh, I would... really. Can't go in the women's loo, me."

She stuck her tongue out at her husband as she made her way to rescue Chloe's hair accessory.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose climbed into bed and snuggled into John's side. "Since tomorrow's Saturday, let's have a lie in."

"Just make sure you let the kids know. The little boogers seem to wake up early no matter how late they stay up." He began to trail his fingers through her still damp hair. 

"Mmmmm, keep doin' that. And I've already taken care of it, my Doctor. Chloe and Tim have sworn that they will entertain themselves until we show our faces and Jenny has to leave for her voice lesson." 

"Does that mean we can have morning sex? You know how much I love morning sex, Rose." 

She giggled at her husband's serious tone. "Yes, dear. We can have morning sex. We can even have sex tonight. What do you say to that?" 

John slid down in the bed until his nose was even with hers. "I say lose those knickers, Mrs. Noble." He pulled her leg over his hip and his hand began its journey from her knee, under her (his) t-shirt and up to her bum. She laughed when he growled. "And where are your knickers?" 

Rose loved the playfulness between her and John. Stress from the past few days had really taken a toll on her. They weren't out of the stress woods yet, but she was ready to get back to their norm. 

"Still in the wardrobe drawer. Figured we could get to it quicker if we had one less obstacle in the way." She brought her hand down to palm his erection through his boxer briefs. 

"Clever girl." He took her mouth in a desperate kiss, not giving her the chance to reply. His hand squeezed her bum and made its way to her breast. He kissed down her neck as her caresses of his cock became bolder.

Knock, knock. 

The lovers sighed, but pulled back from one another and made themselves presentable by covering up with the duvet. 

"Come in," John called.

The door clicked open and Chloe stuck her head around. "Can I talk to you both?" 

"Of course, darling." Rose patted the space between her and John. Chloe crawled up from the foot of the bed and sat cross-legged facing her parents. 

"I've been thinking... and I think I'd like to meet Jimmy's mother." 

"Are you sure? You don't have to." John brushed Chloe's fringe back and attempted to hide his wince of pain when Rose elbowed him. "But it is _your_ decision." 

Rose smirked and rolled her eyes at her husband. He shrugged then winked at her. 

"Aaaaanyway," Chloe drawled. "I'm sure. Even if it's just the once, something tells me it's right."

"Alright, darling. I'll call Mary in the mornin' and we can set something up." 

"Okay, Mummy. Just not at the cafe. In case it goes... in case it's weird, I don't wanna have a bad memory there." 

Rose opened her arms for Chloe and the eight-year-old leapt into her arms. "I love you, baby girl. Have sweet dreams." 

"Love you too, Mummy." Chloe turned to John and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you, Daddy." 

"Oh, I love you too, princess. Good night."

Chloe made her way over to the door but stopped it before it shut completely. "I _promise_ me and Tim won't wake you up in the morning. We talked it over and decided you deserve to sleep in every now and then." 

"That's so kind of you and your brother." Rose replied sarcastically. "Good night." 

The door had barely shut with a snick when John turned and pulled Rose's (his) shirt off. All she could do was giggle at his enthusiasm.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose panted as she came down from her blinding orgasm. John still moved within her, spooned up behind her with his mouth marking her shoulder, one hand on her breast and the other holding her leg back over his. She clenched her muscles around him as his thrusts became erratic. He rested his forehead against the back of her head as he spilled himself inside of her. 

Even though he hadn't caught his breath, he still managed to pant out, "I... love...morning sex." 

Rose made a happy noise in the back of her throat, much like John always did. She'd been hoping she'd get to sleep in but, after Jenny headed out and the younger ones made their way downstairs, John's hands had started to wander. 

Now, downstairs, Rose held her mobile in her hand while John made tea. 

"Here, Mum. Toast with grape jam. Just like you like it." Tim beamed when she kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Rose took a bite as she scrolled for Mary's number. She'd saved it in case she needed to block it. "Okay, 'm callin' Mary now." 

Chloe sat in the chair next to her. Rose selected the contact and waited. The phone rang several times before going straight to voicemail. "She didn't answer. I'll try again in-"

Her mobile rang, displaying Mary's name. 

"Hello?" 

"Rose? It's Mary. Sorry I didn't answer. I was on the phone with my husband. He was wondering when I was coming home." 

"Oh. When are you leavin'?" She looked up from her toast just in time to see John pull Chloe's thumb from her mouth. 

"I told him I was waiting to hear from you." Mary sounded very anxious. 

"Okay. Well, Chloe said she'd meet you." 

The line was silent and Rose had thought the call might have dropped. "Mary? You there?" 

A sniff. "Yeah, I'm here." Another sniff. "When?" 

"The weather is nice so we were plannin' to have a picnic at Garner Park. You could meet us there for twelve-thirty and have lunch with us." 

"All of you?" 

"Chloe said she would feel more comfortable if we were there with her. 'M sure you can understand that." 

"Absolutely. I'll be there." 

"Good. Tell me, do you like chicken salad?" 

************************************************************************************ 

John had found them a shady spot under a large copper beech tree. Rose and Jenny spread out the blanket while Tim and Chloe raced to the seesaw. 

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Jenny asked, sitting on one corner of the blanket.

Rose sighed. "Honestly? I have no idea. I did make Chloe an appointment with Dr. Pond just in case."

Chloe now only saw the child psychologist once every six months, but was welcomed to make additional appointments if she needed to in between times. 

"I was going to ask you about that. See if we should do that." John sat and gestured for Rose to sit between his legs.

"I figured it would be best." Rose sat and reached for a bottle of water. A flash of reflecting sunlight caught her attention. Looking over, she saw Mary climbing out of the back seat of a taxi. "Okay, here she is." 

Chloe and Tim had just climbed to the top of the jungle gym. Rose managed to catch Tim's eye and waved them over. Her son nodded solemnly. Now, Rose waved Mary over. 

The older woman made it to them first. Tim was speaking quietly to Chloe at the bottom of the slide, holding her hand. 

"Hello." Mary's voice was hushed as she gave a polite nod. 

"Hi, Mary. I'd like you to meet our daughter, Jenny." 

Mary gave Jenny a timid smile. "Nice to meet you, Jenny." 

Rose tensed up at the teenager's sullen expression but Jenny did them proud and smiled. "Likewise, Mrs. Moffat." 

"Oh, please, call me Mary." 

"Have a seat." John gestured to the blanket. "Chloe and Tim are on their way over and we can get started with lunch." 

Just as Mary sat down, Chloe and Tim appeared with the former sliding into Rose's lap. No one could miss how Mary was watching Chloe. Tim sidled up next to Jenny. Not waiting for an introduction, Tim announced himself. "I'm Tim Noble, Chloe's brother." 

Mary tore her gaze from Chloe to greet Tim. "It's nice to meet you, Tim." 

Rose cut off Tim's next words. "And this is Chloe." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and spoke close to her ear. "Darling, this is Mary Moffat." 

"Hello," Chloe said shyly.

Mary opened and closed her mouth a few times, apparently unsure of what to say. John must have decided he needed to break the tension and started passing out sandwiches and waters. "Hope everyone's hungry." 

After everyone had a sandwich, drink, and pack of crisps, Mary tried to speak again. "Chloe, your Mum and Dad told you who I am, right?" 

"Yes, ma'am. You're Jimmy Stone's mum." Chloe's statement was so matter-of-fact.

"Ye-yes. I am. That, uh, means that, that, technically, I'm your grandmum." 

The atmosphere was so charged; Rose could have sworn every hair on her body stood on end. Jenny and Tim focused their gazes on their lunch. John wrapped his free arm around Rose and Chloe, who still sat in his lap.

Chloe looked back at her Mum and Rose knew Chloe was silently asking if she could tell Mary what she wanted. Rose smiled at her daughter. "Go ahead, Chloe Jacks." 

Chloe turned towards Mary and held out her hand. Wide-eyed, Mary put her hand in Chloe's. "You are not my grandmum." Mary inhaled a sharp breath and tears filled her eyes. "We are not family in _any_ way... _but_ I could be your friend... if you'd like. We could get to know each other and write letters, send pictures. Would you be okay with that?" 

Tears flowed freely from Mary's eyes (Rose's too) and when she spoke, it was barely a whisper. "I'd like that very much." 

Chloe held up her free hand in warning. "I don't ever want to hear about Jimmy Stone. I still have bad dreams about him and what he did to me and my Mummy. I don't want to see pictures of him or anything that could remind me of him. John Noble is my daddy, always has been and always will be." 

Rose felt John's tears as he rested his face in the crook of her neck. She slid one of her hands in his hair and held him to her. She knew he felt overwhelming love and pride for their youngest child just as she did. 

Mary enveloped Chloe's hand with both of hers. "Sweet girl, your brave Mum told me everything and I'm so sorry the both of you had to endure that. If all I can be is your friend, that'll make me that happiest old woman on this Earth." 

"Okay. After we eat, you can push me on the swings." 

Chuckles passed through the group. Mary wiped her eyes. "Oh, Chloe, it would be my honor." 

When they said goodbye to Mary at the end of a long day, Mary asked if she could take a picture with Chloe. Chloe said she could only if Rose could be in the picture too. "If we're going to be friends, you hafta be friends with Mummy too." 

They exchanged addresses then watched as Mary's taxi drove off.

Rose knew that they still had a long road ahead of them. Today may have gone well and, the fact that it did, set a positive tone to the relationship, but she knew things could change. But one thing that would never change is how proud Rose was to call Chloe Noble her daughter.

 

 

 

 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look ahead!

Her Savior: Lost and Found

Epilogue

  

September 5th

 

Ding! Dong!

"I'll get it!" Chloe yelled as she ran down the stairs. "It's gotta be my gift from Mary. She said it would come today!"

John and Rose came out from the living room with knowing smiles on their faces. Chloe, being the polite young lady she was, looked to her parents for permission to open the door. 

"Go ahead, darling." 

Chloe threw open the door and gasped. "Mary!" She threw her arms around the woman's middle and squeezed. "What are you doing here?"

Mary returned the embrace, chuckling at her little friend's excitement. "Well, _someone_ wrote to me, telling me all about their ninth birthday coming up and I was going to be in town for a few days. Happy Birthday, Chloe!" 

"Thank you!" Chloe pulled back and turned to her parents. "Mummy! Daddy! Look who's here!" 

"We see that. Come on in, Mary." 

Chloe and Mary had been exchanging letters for the past five months and a true friendship had blossomed. When Mary found out that she and her husband were going to be in town on Chloe's birthday, she asked Rose if she could come and see Chloe. Mary had been nothing but friendly and respectful since their initial meeting so Rose and John agreed. 

Now everyone stood in the foyer.

"We're going to the museum for my birthday. There's a new exhibit on famous historical figures and their personal effects. It's going to be brilliant!" Chloe gushed, still holding onto Mary's hand. 

"I bet it will be. Actually, if it's okay with you, your Mum and Dad said I can join you." 

"Oh, please come!" 

"I'm ready when you are!" 

Rose watched as Chloe all but dragged Mary out to the Range Rover. Tim and Jenny followed, laughing at their younger sister's eagerness.

John helped Rose into her coat. "I was wrong." 

Rose turned at her husband's quiet admission. "What're you talkin' about?" 

"I didn't want Mary to be in Chloe's life. How could I have ever denied our daughter happiness like this?" 

Rose grabbed the lapels of John's coat and pulled him down for a chaste kiss. "You were tryin' to protect her. None of us knew how the situation would play out. I definitely wasn't sure, but it all worked out in the end. So, don't beat yourself up, yeah? You were just bein' a great dad." 

John pulled Rose in for a tight embrace and only released her when the car horn honked several times in a row. 

"Let's go. The birthday girl awaits!"

 


End file.
